


Collected Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Drabbles

by astano



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astano/pseuds/astano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collected drabbles previously posted on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collected Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Drabbles

Jemma hears the doors to her lab open but doesn’t turn around immediately. She’s got one eye glued to a microscope and she’s taking notes at a furious pace. But even distracted, she knows who’s walked into her domain. It’s been a frequently occurring event, since Bobbi joined the team, this knowing when she’s just walked into a room. It certainly doesn’t take a genius to figure out just why Jemma’s so attuned to Bobbi presence, so she knows she’s in trouble—the worst kind of trouble.

Bobbi doesn’t say anything to interrupt her work—doesn't even move very far into the room. It’s nice, this kind of respect, and definitely something some of the other team members could learn. Even so, Jemma’s _aware_ , and it’s enough—the tiny prickles on her skin she can feel from Bobbi’s gaze; the slow rising of her body temperature—it’s more than enough to pull her away from her work.

When she turns, Bobbi’s smiling at her, bright and happy, altogether for too brilliant for the drabness of her lab. “Working on anything interesting?” Bobbi asks, moving forward now, and sliding up against Jemma—standing too close, surely, for polite company—and peering down at Jemma’s messily scribbled notes.

“No,” Jemma replies, which is a lie, because she _was_ working on something interesting, but then Bobbi had walked in the room and her work suddenly hadn’t seemed all that important.

“Good.” Bobbi’s smile widens, and something pleasant flutters inside Jemma. “In that case, would you like to go get some coffee?”

“I prefer tea,” Jemma replies quickly. “But yes, that would be lovely.”

~

They drink in silence for a few minutes. Jemma’s gaze flits across the room, focussing on a mark on the wall, and then back to Bobbi, and away again almost immediately to read the front page of a magazine lying on the table before them. She stifles a laugh when one of the headlines proclaims “10 Surefire Ways To Tell If He’s Interested In You”, and wonders how many of them she’s broadcasting now.

When she looks back up, Bobbi’s smirking at her over the rim of her coffee cup, and Jemma can’t help the blush that rises in her cheeks, although she’s not sure exactly what she has to be embarrassed about.

“So,” she says, when Bobbi’s stare goes on a little too long, becomes a little too intense for Jemma to stand. “How are you finding the team? I know it must be hard at first—breaking into what must feel like a family… Only, of course you already know some of us—and some better than others, of course—so maybe you’re not finding it so hard after all…”

“The team’s fine,” Bobbi says, and Jemma’s almost thankful that her rambling has been cut off, until Bobbi looks at her with a gleam in her eyes that Jemma knows isn’t going to lead anywhere safe. “Although certain team members are definitely finer than others.”

The sip of tea she’d just taken is swiftly inhaled, and Jemma coughs violently for long seconds. By the time she’s breathing normally again, Bobbi’s sitting beside her, one hand soothingly massaging Jemma’s back, while the other holds Jemma’s cup of tea.

“You okay,” Bobbi asks, carefully placing the tea on the table. The hand on Jemma’s back stills, but stays put.

Jemma glares at her, when she feels like she’s able, and shakes her head. “That was absolutely terrible,” she says. “One of the worst—possibly _the_ worst pickup line I’ve ever been on the receiving end of.”

“But did it work?”

Jemma glares again, but Bobbi’s fingers have started a slow stroking over her spine, and she can’t help but lean back into the touch. “It really shouldn’t.”

“I promise I’ll think up some better lines,” Bobbi says, grinning, and Jemma’s got some form of retort on her lip. She _does_ , but then her mind just empties, because Bobbi’s kissing her.

 _Bobbi’s kissing her_ , and it’s everything she’s been thinking about these last few weeks, more, even. She can’t help but moan softly, fingers reaching out and tightening against Bobbi’s hip, holding them together.

Bobbi cups her cheek, thumb stroking gently against the line of Jemma’s jaw, and she opens her mouth, feeling Bobbi’s tongue slide against her own.

Her heart’s beating wildly, and there’s an ache building between her thighs at an alarming pace. This is neither the time nor the place, though, and so she pulls away, regretfully, and rests her temple against Bobbi’s cheek.

The rapid sound of their breathing echoes softly around them until Jemma laughs breathlessly. “I take back everything I said before,” she says. “You really are amazing,”  

“Well, I’d say the sentiment goes both ways,” Bobbi replies. “You’re pretty amazing yourself.”

And Jemma thinks that’s exactly the best sort of pickup line. She even opens her mouth to tell Bobbi so, but then Bobbi’s kissing her again, and it really doesn’t matter anymore.


End file.
